villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Panzysoldat/PE Proposal - Terry Simmons
So, after watching Blood Rage, I think Terry fits the title of PE well. What's the Work? Blood Rage is a 1987 slasher film about twin brothers, with one being a psychopath, while the other is a traumatized mental patient. Guess which one is which? Anyways, ten years after getting locked up, the mental patient twin escapes the hospital and plans to go home to clear his name. Meanwhile, the psychopath goes on a killing spree, while trying to pin it all on his brother. Who is He? Terry Simmons is the twin brother of Todd Simmons. He is a sadistic psychopath with an obsession for his mother, and will do anything to keep her from loving anyone but him. What Has He Done? In 1974, Terry and Todd were at a drive-in movie with their mother and her new boyfriend. Thinking the boys were sleeping, the mother and boyfriend were getting frisky. The brothers woke up and slipped out of the car to look for something to do. Terry finds a hatchet and sees a couple having sex in the backseat of a car. He watches through the window, and when the guy notices him, Terry axes him in the face seven times. Realizing the crowd drawing near, Terry puts the hatchet in his traumatized brother's hand and rubs blood on him, framing him and getting him sent to a mental institution. Ten years after the incident, Todd escapes the institution and travels home to clear his name. This, combined with his mother announcing that she and her boyfriend are getting married, Terry starts killing off his friends and neighbors while framing Todd as the madman. He starts off the killing spree by murdering his mom's new boyfriend. He does this by chopping off his hand and then chopping through his head with a machete. Afterwards, he attacks Todd's doctor and her assistant who were out looking in the forest. (He stabs the assistant to death and slices the doctor in half.) Before going out with his friends, he changes his bloody shirt. Terry goes to an apartment where his neighbor Andrea is babysitting. Andrea starts getting frisky with Terry, but before anything can come of it, the parents come home. They leave, but Terry returns and rings the doorbell. The husband answers and Terry decapitates him and leaves his head hung from the stairs outside. The wife finds her husband's head and Terry kills her as well. Later, two of Terry's friends decide to have sex on the diving board at the pool. Terry interrupts them and kills them both, storing their bodies in the sauna. One of Terry's friends named Brad gets in his car and Todd holds him up with a gun and tells him that Terry is the one who's crazy. Together Brad and Todd show up at the house where Terry and Karen are at. Terry answers the door, but Todd find that he's too scared to shoot him and runs off. Brad and Terry give chase to Todd and find a bag full of weapons out on the terrace, including the bloody machete. With his back turned, Terry stabs Brad with a carving fork. Karen shows up and sees Terry with the bloody machete and realizes that he really is the crazy one. Karen runs for her life, discovering all of Terry's carnage and rescues the baby from that one apartment. Eventually, she ends up at the pool, where Todd is and Todd is still too scared to pull the trigger. With Todd in shock, Terry tries to put the machete in Todd's hand and rub blood on him, but Todd finally fights back and the two fall into the pool. Terry nearly kills his brother and the two swim to the opposite ends of the pool. As Terry picks up the bloody machete, his mother (after discovering her boyfriend's corpse) shoots him 4-5 times with a revolver and he falls into the pool, ending his reign of terror once and for all. Unfortunately, the mother mistook Terry for Todd and upon realizing her mistake, shoots herself in the head. Karen walks off, and Todd bangs his head against the wall repeating "I am not Terry!" over and over again as police sirens can be heard in the background. Todd's fate is unknown, though it is likely that he was blamed for the murders. So, let's see. *Murders 9 people. *Successfully framed his twin brother, by taking advantage of his trauma. *Tried to frame him again for more murders. *Does it all with sadistic glee. Heinous Standards He's the only villain of the movie, so he sets it. Mitigating Factors *'Remorseful: '''Nope *'Tragic/Freudian Excuse: None ever shown, but a possible one could be that he's seen his mother have sex before. His reaction when he and Todd see the mother and boyfriend making out seems to suggest this. Could also explain his obsession. *'Exploitation: '''Slasher film, but not exploitation. *'Love: 'Nope. He kills his friends and neighbors without a second thought. Only one you could argue is his mother, but nothing is ever shown that suggests it's anything but obsession. He disobeys her orders twice in the movie. She asks him to not say anything about his brother escaping at dinner, and he immediately tells. She asks him to put on a sweater before going outside, he doesn't. *'Offscreen Villainy: 'Nope. All of his acts are on screen. *'Maddie Simmons: '''Okay, just thought I should mention this. At the end of the movie, Maddie seems to reinforce that she might've been '''too close to Terry. Why mention this? Because it seems that Terry is jealous of his mom's love for anyone else. He is noticeably unhappy when his mother announces her engagement. Don't know if that counts as a mitigating factor, as it still doesn't excuse what he's done. *'''Moral Agency: '''I'll let you decide. Verdict I'm never very good at verdicts. I'll let you decide. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals